walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Scott Moon (Comic Series)
Scott Moon is a character first encountered in The Governor Special of Image Comics' The Walking Dead and is a survivor from the camp in Georgia Fields, who was featured in the novel, The Walking Dead: The Road to Woodbury. Pre-Apocalypse Atlanta, Georgia Little is known about Scott before or as the outbreak began. It was known that he attended high school with some of his friends, who also survived the outbreak. Post-Apocalypse Tent City Sometime after the beginning of the outbreak, Scott and some of his friends from his high school met up with Lilly Caul and Megan Lafferty's group. They then stuck with them. Scott was seen assisting Chad Bingham with setting up the circus tent moments before the attack on the camp. It is unknown whether he participated in the attack. Woodbury, Georgia Scott then goes with Joshua Lee Hamilton when he is kicked out of the camp. Scott is seen a lot with Megan smoking cannabis and having sex throughout their adventures with the group. Once they arrive at Woodbury, everyone seemed to separate including Scott and Megan, whom went on to other men. Scott soon disappeared from Woodbury without much notice from his friends, being secretly killed by the Governor and becoming the first head added to his Fish Tanks. Death Killed By *The Governor After helping the Governor gather a large amount of fish tanks from the local Walmart, he and Scott returned to Woodbury. When Scott asked Brian about where he was going to find fish for the tanks, Brian told him that it was not fish he was putting in the tanks. Scott then asked what he was going to put in them, and the Governor responded by saying, "Well, I was thinking about something along the lines of severed heads... starting with yours." He then killed him, adding his head to the collection. *Lilly Caul (Zombified) After returning from the assault on the prison, Lilly Caul goes to the Governor's apartment and shoots each of the heads in the fish tanks, including Scott's. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Scott has killed: *A few zombies. Relationships Megan Lafferty Scott and Megan are engaged in a sexual relationship prior to their arrival in Woodbury and also shared a particular taste for weed. On their brief stay on the road, they start being watched by Bob Stookey, who develops a secret crush on her. Once they arrive in Woodbury, Megan becomes bored with him and hardly seems to notice his disappearance up to the moment she finds his severed and zombified head inside the The Governor's tank. Appearances Novel Series *"The Road to Woodbury" *"The Fall of the Governor" (Zombified) Comic Series *The Governor Special Volume 5: The Best Defense *Issue 29 (Zombified) Trivia *Scott is the first victim of The Governor. *Scott can be found as an Atlanta Survivor in The Walking Dead: Assault app. Moon, Scott Category:Novel Characters Category:Deceased Category:Undeads Category:Addicts Category:Amputated Victims Category:The Walking Dead: The Road to Woodbury Category:Tent City Category:Comics Category:Novels Category:Notable Walkers